constitutionfandomcom-20200213-history
AnonymousConstitution
'The New Constitution' TO CHANGE THIS CONSTITUTION, PLEASE VISIT: http://constitution.wikia.com/wiki/AnonymousConstitution FOR AN INTRODUCTION TO THIS CONSTITUTION, SEE HERE: http://constitution.wikia.com/wiki/About_the_Anonymous_Constitution THE NEW CONSTITUTION PROJECT FAQ: http://constitution.wikia.com/wiki/New_Constitution_FAQ HEY BUDDY--WIKIA HAS NO SPACE FOR ONLINE DISCUSSION OF THESE PROPOSALS! THIS WILL JUST BE A BUNCH OF PEOPLE EDITING THE SAME DOCUMENT, AND NONE OF THEM WILL KNOW THE REASONS BEHIND THEIR EDITS. HOW CAN WE COME TO CONSENSUS WHEN WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THE OTHER PERSON IS THINKING? Well, there's this: http://constitution.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:AnonymousConstitution but you're right... this Wikia page is inadequate for our purposes in many ways. We need (a) new site(s). Does anyone out there have any computing skills / resources? Can you set up a new site for this somewhere and link this page to it? Personally I don't know how to start a forum. Date has been implemented to timestamp last edit. Update as necessary. - 14 Jan, 2014 CE The Constitution of the United Sovereign Individuals of the World Version 0.1.2 - Alpha Testing Phase Nickname “Countdown” by Anonymous I. Preamble : a. The Rights(1) and Freedoms of the People are not based upon the Government, or upon any Institution; rather, the Government, and all Institutions are based on the Rights and Freedoms of the People. : b. We, the People, create our Social Order; when the Social Order fails to perform the functions for which we created it, it becomes our duty to abolish the existing Social Order and to create a new one. The Social Order is obtained from natural pricipals of mankind and nature which have been proven and continue to be true. : Principles: : 1. Mankind is a creative being capible of discovering the nature of universe. : 2 : 3 : c. Simply to describe and criticize the problems with this Institution and no more is a dereliction this duty. If there is a preferable alternative to the existing Social Order, then to keep it secret would be, at best, an attempt to keep people oppressed in their current condition; at worst it would be the deliberate plan made by a self-appointed elite to defraud the People, to make vague promises of a better future and then to deliver something which we, the People, never desired. : d. Therefore, we, the People, ourselves, must provide the alternative. This alternative must be specific, so that when we, the People, choose whether to adopt the new Social Order, we will understand precisely what form of society it is, to which we are agreeing. : e. In this spirit, we the people set forth the new Constitution, beginning with the fundamental principles upon which it is based, and deriving from these principles the outline of the form of the Social Order that we choose. II. Personal Sovereignty : a. Human Rights (Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of one’s own Desire and Will) :: i. The Sovereign Individual has the Right to the Freedom of Choice, which is the Basis of all Freedom. Just Order is the Expression of the Consent of the Governed, and thus Consent shall be Wellspring of all Governance; therefore, let each Sovereign Individual be born with all of the Rights and Freedoms of the Individual, and let no other person take them away, unless and until the Sovereign Individual by Consent revokes them. These Rights and Freedoms shall include, but not be limited, to the following: :: ii. As the Foundation of all Rights, the Sovereign Individual most fundamentally retains the Right to be Alive, the Right to Existence, Bodily Intactness, and Mental Self-Determination. As a Sovereign Individual, one is the Sole Owner and Possessor of all of the parts and the whole of one’s own Body and Mental Faculty. This implies for the Sovereign Individual the Freedom not to be Physically Coerced, Killed, Harmed, or Mutilated, the Freedom not to be Starved to Death or to die of the diseases associated with Malnourishment, and the Right to Water, Warmth, Breath, Personal Hygiene, and every other bodily necessity, when sufficient resources exist for the Sustenance of All. :: iii. Every Individual is Sovereign. Therefore, no Individual may be in a coercive, non-voluntary relation of Hierarchy to any other Individual. :: iv. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Freedom of Perception, Learning, Thought, Imagination, Belief, Conscience, and Decision; Freedom to Determine for oneself what is True and what is False; :: v. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Freedom of Expression: Freedom of Speech, Press, All Forms of Communication, and Expressive Conduct; Free Creation of one’s own Identity; Freedom to Express that which one considers True and to Publish that which others consider False; and the Right to Remain Silent and Freedom from Coercion of Expression :: vi. In the interest of informed consent, which is the basis of democracy, all individuals shall have the Right to access as much information as does not immediately imperil the Republic. Documents shall not remain classified for an excessive length of time; it shall be the Social Order’s burden to prove that they must remain so. All documents will be presumed open to all unless proven worthy of concealment in a Court of Law. :: vii. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Right to Privacy, and the Freedom from all unnecessary forms of Surveillance; :: viii. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Freedom of Movement, Freedom from Confinement, and the Ability to Migrate and Settle Elsewhere :: ix. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Freedom from Slavery and Forced Labor; the Freedom to Choose the Manner of one’s own Labor; and the Freedom to terminate labor. :: x. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Freedom to Pursue Happiness, if one desires Happiness, and so long as one’s Desires do not interfere with the Rights of Another; Thus, the Freedom to pursue Love, Sexuality, and Family in the form one chooses; the Freedom to Reproduce however and however many times one chooses; Freedom to engage in the Friendships one chooses, the Freedom to form Partnerships and Organizations, the Freedom to Peaceably Assemble for the Redress of Grievances, and the Freedom to Pursue Goals without infringing the Rights and Liberties of others. :: xi. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Right to Habeas Corpus and due process. No one shall be detained, imprisoned, or punished except for the breach of a law or statute, and anyone detained for the breach of a law or statute shall retain the right to a fair and speedy trial, in which one is informed of one’s rights, and, if necessary, provided with counsel. No one shall be tried more than once for the same offense. :: xii. The Sovereign Individual shall retain the Right to Personal Possession. In the interest of privacy, and reverence, and responsibility for the care and upkeep of property, every person shall have the right to some measure of personal property which is hers (or his2) and hers alone to freely decide its fate. This shall include her body and the items that she justly owns and has obtained through legal means, appropriate for her own personal use, such as clothing, shelter, transportation, food, books and other means of education, tools, and entertainments, though not to public spaces and public buildings, which are equally for the use and enjoyment of all citizens. No Government shall interfere in a person’s possessions. :: xiii. The Sovereign Individual retains the Right to Bear Arms and to Form organized militant groups for the purposes of the protection of her Rights. :: xiv. And in general, the Sovereign Individual shall retain the Right to Maximize all Freedom and Potential for Each Sovereign Individual, so long as one does not thereby abridge the Rights of Another Sovereign Individual. : b. The above enumerated, yet not exhaustively enumerated Rights, shall be understood to apply to all Human Beings, regardless of Gender, Ethnicity, Beliefs, Sexual Orientation, and Geographic Location. :: i. The above enumerated Rights, to the extent that they are meaningful, shall also be understood to apply to all Animals, though if there is a contest between the Rights of a Human and the Rights of another Animal, the Human Rights shall supersede those of the Animal. III. Purpose and Implementation of Law : a. The Social Order shall be one “of Laws, not of Men.” That is to say, Laws shall exist, so that the same Principles, based on the Rights and Freedoms enumerated above, shall apply equally to all, and there shall not be one principle for an elite group or private interest and another principle for others. :: i. The Principle of Simplicity: In order that the Consent of Sovereign Individuals shall be meaningful, the Laws of the Social Order shall be written to be as Simple and as Clear as possible. No special jargon shall be used in Law, so that no special training shall be necessary to understand it, and no private group shall make it their interest to be the keepers of this information. If, in the years hence, the Language of the People shall change, then the Laws must change to become understandable to them. : b. The Purpose of Social Order: The Purpose and Objective of Social Order shall be to create and execute Laws in defense of the Rights and Freedoms enumerated above. As the Foundation of all Rights is the Right to be Alive, the primary purpose of Social Order shall be to maintain peace and tranquility. : c. The Principle of Experimentation: In the interest that we, the People, may discover the form of Social Order that best achieves the Purpose and Objective stated above, the Scientific Principle of Experimentation shall be employed. Various forms of Social Order shall be attempted, by different Voluntary Associations of People, either simultaneously or serially, so that it may be observed which Form works best. : d. The Purpose of This Constitution: The Purpose of this Constitution shall be to set down, as an Experimental Hypothesis, a sketch of the Laws that shall be adopted by the People in a preliminary Experimental Social Order. : e. Ratification of this Constitution :: i. Pre- “Alpha” Testing Phase: Before the First Stage of Ratification, the goal is merely to copy and distribute this Constitution as much as possible. Anyone may transition from this phase to the next phase (“Alpha” Testing, early Ratification) simply by signing this document. Everyone may alter this document (see below, III.f., “Amendment of This Constitution”), and if one is unsure of whether one agrees, then by no means sign and ratify it; even so, we the People request that one copy it and make others aware of it as a point of discussion and debate. :: ii. “Alpha” Testing Phase: For the First Stage of the Ratification of this Constitution, up to, and including, December 31st, 2019, Sovereign Individuals shall ratify this Constitution by signing it at the bottom of the document. ::: 1. For the electronic copy of this document, typing one’s name at the bottom of the page will be sufficient to be considered a signature. ::: 2. Signing (hereafter Ratifying) this document shall indicate that the Sovereign Individual Signatory intends to live in a Social Order dedicated to the Principles enumerated in the document. :: iii. “Beta” Testing Phase: For the Second Stage of the Ratification of this Constitution, scheduled to begin on January 1st, 2020, the principles enumerated in this Constitution shall go into effect, and those who Ratify the Constitution will begin living in experimental Social Orders that operate according to its principles. : f. Amendment of this Constitution: :: i. Pre- “Alpha” Testing and “Alpha” Testing Phases: Before and during the First Stage of the Ratification of this Constitution, up to, and including, December 31st, 2019, absolutely anyone and everyone is free to Amend, Edit, Transform, Erase, and/or completely Rewrite this Constitution, as she may see fit, and may attempt to gain new signatories to her updated Version. The process shall be as follows: ::: 1. The Sovereign Individual choosing to Amend, Edit, Transform, Erase, and/or Rewrite this Constitution shall create a new Version number and nickname at the top of page 1, so that new Versions shall be distinguishable from older ones. ::: 2. The list of Ratifying Signatories at the bottom of the final page shall be completely erased every time a new Version is created. Just because a Sovereign Individual has signed one Version of this Constitution does not mean that she has Ratified all future versions, and to misuse her name in this way is a Violation of her Rights. ::: 3. This Constitution, in all of its Versions, is completely Anti- Copyrighted, and all Sovereign Individuals are Free to Copy, Alter, Share, and Distribute it to whomever and however they so choose, with or without the compensation, permission, or even knowledge of its Creators. :: ii. Second Stage: (“Beta” Testing Phase) During the Second Stage of the Ratification of this Constitution, scheduled to begin on January 1st, 2020, a quorum of at least Two Thirds (2/3) of all Sovereign Individuals within an Experimental Social Order shall be necessary to alter their governing Constitution, and any alteration shall be made on the basis of Consensus and Democracy, discussed below. : g. Revocation of Ratification: Every Sovereign Individual, or group of Sovereign Individuals, has the Right, should she choose, to Revoke her Ratification of this or any Version of the Constitution, and to either start a new experimental Social Order, a new adventure, or whatsoever she chooses. IV. The Structural Principles of the preliminary experimental Social Order shall be as follows. : a. Minimal Government: The primary principle of Government shall be: to the extent possible, the minimal Government shall exist - only that which is necessary to protect the Rights and Freedoms enumerated above, and to facilitate the Principles enumerated in this Constitution. : b. Consensus and Democracy: :: i. To the extent possible, all decisions shall be made on the basis of Consensus. For as many decisions as is possible, no decision shall be made until all interested parties and all Sovereign Individuals agree on the same course of action. But not even total consensus shall be construed as overriding the Rights and Freedoms of a Sovereign Individual. :: ii. To the extent that Consensus is not possible, Democracy, in the form of the vote, shall be used. In every decision-making body, enumerated below, decisions shall be made according to Robert’s rules of order. But majority-rule shall not be construed as overriding the Rights and Freedoms of a Sovereign Individual. : c. Subsidiarity and Decentralization: In order to protect the Rights and Freedoms enumerated above, we, the People recognize that small communities in which every Individual intimately knows every other Individual tend to be the least susceptible to demagoguery, scapegoating, and willfully or accidentally ignoring the uniqueness and sovereignty of each Individual. We therefor recognize the efficiency of the Principle of Subsidiarity: all decisions shall be made by the smallest, lowest, and least- central competent Authority. Fundamentally, we resist every attempt to centralize Authority. : d. Separation of Powers :: i. Checks and Balances: So that no decision-making body becomes too powerful, every decision-making body (or council) shall be checked by other decision-making bodies. :: ii. Permanent Walls of Separation ::: 1. Separation of Church and Self-Government: In order to ensure the rule of law and not the private interest of any hierarchy or belief system, we, the People, recognize a permanent Wall of Separation between religion in all of its forms and the decision-making process. ::: 2. Separation of Corporations and Self-Government: In order to ensure the rule of law and not the private interest of any hierarchy or financial or economic entity, we, the People, recognize a permanent Wall of Separation between all businesses, companies and corporations and the decision- making process. ::: 3. Separation of Militant Groups and Self-Government: In order to ensure the rule of law and not the private interest of any military or quasi-military group, we, the People, recognize a permanent Wall of Separation between all armed Individuals or Self-Defense Groups and the decision-making process. ::: 4. Separation of Media and Self-Government: In order to ensure the rule of law and not the private interest of any control over the means of information, we, the People, recognize a permanent Wall of Separation between all media organizations and the decision-making process. : e. Spontaneity: We the People recognize the principle of Spontaneity, that is, that in order to protect our own Rights and Freedoms, we recognize as of particular importance the unplanned, unimposed, autonomous movements of the People, from the bottom of any organization or institution up, rather than from the top of the organization or institution down. This does not contradict the importance of organization and planning, but supplements it. : f. Participation: We, the People, recognize as the deepest principle of our Social Order, that each Sovereign Individual has the Right and the duty to participate in every decision-making process she in which wishes to participate, and will so construct the social order in such a manner as to facilitate this participation. Our goal shall be the participation of every person in the decision making process of the Social Order, but this shall not be interpreted to mean that any Sovereign Individual that does not wish to so participate will be coerced into participation. V. Voluntary Self-Organization : a. Workers’ Councils: The process of making decisions concerning the means of production - factories, workplaces, schools, and so on - and distribution of goods and services - the transportation of goods, the outlets at which consumers obtain these goods and services, and so on, (hereafter “workplace”) shall occur partly and primarily in Councils that include all of the Workers in that specific workplace. :: i. Workers’ Councils will draft Laws concerning the manufacture and distribution of all goods and services. :: ii. No Council shall make any Law contrary to the principles of this Constitution or to the Rights and Freedoms that are the birthright of every Sovereign Individual. :: iii. If the workers so choose (on the basis of consensus or democracy) they may divide a single workplace into smaller workplaces, so that these workplaces may make decisions specific to that smaller workplace. In this case, the smaller workplaces will have meetings to coordinate with other workplaces from time to time, as determined by the workers themselves. :: iv. If the workers so choose (on the basis of consensus or democracy), they may, for the sake of efficiency and not to be constantly at staff meetings, elect representatives to serve on councils for them, subject to recall at any time, and in the manner that the workers themselves locally decide. :: v. Every factory, workplace, and so on, remains autonomous and independent from all the others, so that differing experiments with social organization may occur and we, the People, may determine which form best facilitates the protection of our Rights and Freedoms. The differing forms of organization shall compete against each other so that the most fit shall be revealed. : b. Consumers’ Councils :: i. Special Consumers’ Councils: In the cases in which a product or service is consumed by a particular economic sector, rather than the populace at large (such as jet fuel by the aeronautics industry), a council system will be developed among these consumers according to the manner that they themselves decide. :: ii. Municipal Councils: In the cases in which goods and services are consumed by the public at large (such as food, clothing, transportation, and so on), Municipal Consumers’ Councils shall be developed. ::: 1. For every 15,000 people, there shall be a contiguous, reasonably and fairly bordered geographic municipality, to be determined by a process determined by the Workers’ Councils. ::: 2. These municipalities will in turn be divided into councils, each consisting of 150 people (an estimation of Dunbar’s number) assigned to each council by lot. ::: 3. Each Municipal Consumers’ Council shall act as a check and a balance on the Workers’ Councils whose products they consume. They may choose which workplace will supply their products and/or services; if they so choose, they may demand, as a necessary term in negotiating which workplace will supply them, the right to ::: 4. Every council, should they so desire, may unanimously agree upon, or elect, a representative from within the council whose role shall be to report back to the Municipal Consumers’ Council on a specific product or service. : c. Bi-Cameral Coordinating Council: There shall be two Coordinating Councils for every 15,000 people, the determination of the borders of which shall be determined by the Municipal Consumer Councils. The coordinating councils shall never enshrine a coordinating class, and will institute a staggered rotation of members. :: i. The first Coordinating Council shall be called the Assembly, and may be composed of Representatives of the Workers’ Councils, but will allow for direct participation via say proportionate to one's stake in each issue of discoursive decision making. Every Workers’ Council, group of Workers’ Councils, or part of a Workers’ Council comprising 150 people, shall also, if they so desire, send one representative to this Coordinating Council. :: ii. The second Coordinating Council, shall be the Senate, composed of direct participants and/or representatives of the Municipal Consumer Councils. Every Consumers’ Council, group of Consumers’ Councils, or part of a Consumers’ Council comprising 150 people, shall, if they so desire, send one representative to this Coordinating Council, who will be on staggered rotation, and shall never comprise a coordinators' class. :: iii. For both Coordinating Councils: ::: 1. Every representative shall be subject to immediate dismissal by the 150-person group they represent, if there is a vote of no confidence. ::: 2. The Councils represented by the Coordinating Council may hold a Referendum, if they petition for a Referendum with two-thirds of the represented people petitioning, to create a new organization of their choosing for the Coordinating Council, including, potentially, a system of partial representation, and including the option of dissolving with Coordinating Council without putting anything in its place. ::: 3. The represented councils will, when choosing a representative, have the option of “None of the Above,” which, if chosen, implies that no representative is sent. : d. Councils of Enforcement: Thomas Jefferson, in his letter to William S. Smith (1787) averred that rebellion is necessary every twenty years. We shall reverse that and say that a government may be temporarily necessary every 20 years or so. But rather than an executive branch, Coordinating Councils may choose to create smaller Councils of Enforcement to oversea the enforcement of the Laws. This Council will have one member, the Council Facilitator, who will have veto power over the rest of the Council. :: i. For a Council of Enforcement to exist, the Council Facilitator must win an election of the populace it represents. :: ii. No Council of Enforcement may stay in power for a period of more than four years. :: iii. Once a person has been the Facilitator of a Council of Enforcement, they may not be a Facilitator ever again for the rest of their lives. :: iv. No form of law enforcement may involve: ::: 1. cruel or unusual punishment, ::: 2. the quartering of soldiers in private houses without the consent of the home owners ::: 3. or the confiscation of private property without due process. : e. Courts :: i. In addition to the Councils, and separate from them, there will be Courts, deciding cases on the basis of the Laws. :: ii. These Courts will operate on the basis of the guarantee of ::: 1. the right of habeas corpus, ::: 2. the right to speedy trial, ::: 3. the right not to by tried more than once for the same crime, ::: 4. the right to trial by a jury of one’s peers, ::: 5. the right of a defendant to remain silent and not to testify at her own trial, ::: 6. the right of a defendant to be fully informed of her rights. : f. Councils of Simplification :: i. Every 10 years, the Coordinating Councils will appoint members of Councils of Simplification, whose role it will be to simplify the existing laws into an easy and standard form, understandable by all. :: ii. After Councils of Simplification have simplified the laws, they must be ratified by a four fifths majority of the people represented before they may be enforceable. : g. Every Ten Years, a Census will be taken to determine proper representation as described above. : h. To facilitate the Right of every Sovereign Individual to be well-informed, the Workers’ and Consumers’ Councils and every form of authority that extends from these Councils must allow for free and independent institutions of Media and Education, and will allow their continued distribution of information and opinion without interference. : i. The Workers’ and Consumers’ Councils may create other institutions as they deem necessary. VI. Relations with other Societies : a. Dual or Multiple Citizenship: All Sovereign Individuals have the Right to be Citizens of both the United Sovereign Individuals of the World, and any other nation or nations, simultaneously. VII. Trade Regulations: 1. Sanitation and Health; Habitabal and or human working conditions including: cleanliness, safe and efficient workplace. 2. Fair wages for all, regardless of sex, ethnicity,beleifs, location or sexual orientation. Must be sustantial with necesities for life and determined by teh thoughts and votes of the Social Order. 3. The immediate expulsion of any and all forms of outsourcing to foreign nations. First Amendment: The transition to the society outlined in this constitution will be non-violent. (1) The Method of Capitalization shall be based on our Great Model, the Constitution of the United States of America. (2) In the interest of brevity, the undersigned shall use the third person feminine gendered pronouns only, but it will be understood that all of these references apply equally to males. Category:Signed: Zachary Joseph Lawrence Paradis